clayfighterfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Neverhood266/Live Free Or Dry Hard Stories
So I'm gonna write down backstories for all the characters which would all tie in with the games especially mine which is one the titleof this blog. My very first character I'm gonna do is none other then Bad Mr. Frosty. (Voiced by: Jim Cummings)Frosty was born and raised in the streets of Mudville which was ruled over by a group of sinister upperclassmen lead by Dr. Kiln the Grandmaster. Though Frosty was known among the alleys for his hot-headed temper(which gave him the title Bad Mr. Frosty), he has had done many noble acts like saving a girl who was being harrassed by thugs who later turned out to be Fanny Bright Sumo Santa's daughter. Frosty had it in for Sumo Santa who was a member of kiln's group(S.S.' story) and when Santa insulted his fighting skills and background, let's just say "the clay hit the ceiling". Frosty was captured by Santa's ninja elves and was arrested for assault but it was when he got thrown in prison is when he met Hoppy(Hoppy's story). During their time in the slammer, Frosty and Hoppy developed a strong friendship as they spent their days trainig for battles to come. Frosty didn't have many friends in his life but the few he had(Blob, Octohead, Taffy and Nanaman) managed to pull a few strings to get out early along with Hoppy. Some time later, they all decided to form a freedom fighters group known as "The Clayfighters" with Googoo and Kangoo joining later on. During that time, a fighting tournament for the title of the new grandmaster(Judgement Clay) was just about to open and the whole team decided that this was their chance to make a difference to the city. But before the start of the contest, Taffy got into a serious knot injury and so they got CWJ champion Tiny to fill in for him. The Clayfighters won and they took down the dictatorship that was ruling over the city except for Kiln who along with his pets, escaped to the remote island of Claymodo. For some time, life in Mudville was peaceful for once though Googoo left the team when his own gang got in trouble with the law(Googoo's story) but when the got the news that Kiln has been spotted in the island and Hoppy went out on his own to stop his evil plans while ignoring his teammates reasoning. Frosty and Blob went to Claymodo the next day to calm down Hoppy but realised that they were to late, he had been turned into T-Hoppy by the Doc. Frosty called the others to go and save him when he and Blob returned but on the plane ride over there, an ambush from Kiln's new minions caused the plane to crash land seperating everyone. To make matters worse, Nanaman, Octohead and Kangoo got captured and were gonna end up like Hoppy but fortunately, Frosty, Blob and Taffy managed to get their own allies(Kung pow, Lady Liberty, Earthworm Jim and Boogerman) and thus started the Claymodo Wars(63 1/3/Sculptor's cut) During the battles, Frosty ran into Sumo Santa and the to decided to settle their rivalry in a fierce battle. Their fight was interupted by Kiln's labratory explosion and the wars ended with Kiln presumed died and everyone saved(though Hoppy was still stuck with his bionic implants). When they returned to Mudville, all the Clayfighters both old and new decided to part ways. Frosty went on a soul searching journey to further ease his violent tempers as everyone else was doing their own thing as well. When the news of a new amusement park intitled "Clayland" was about to open, Frosty, suspicious of the new park and its owner President Sculptasaur(P.S.' story), reunited the Clayfighters to check it out. During the opining day, Sculptasaur revealed his true motive and locked down the entire park but fortunately, the good guys and some other people managed to help most of everyone to escape. All of Frosty's anger management will be put to the test as not only will he and his friends have to stop Sculptasaur, they will also have to fight against the newly revived Kiln and his old minions. Category:Blog posts